Ya me harté
by TMNTCandy
Summary: Me harté de ser la damisela en peligro. Me harté de que todos por los que me preocupo sufran. Me harté de siempre querer y no poder. Me harté de no tener idea de cómo defenderme. Me harté de hacer que otros sientan que necesito que me protejan. Ya me harté.


Me harté de ser la damisela en peligro.

Me harté de que todos por los que me preocupo sufran.

Me harté de siempre querer y no poder,

Me harté de no tener idea de cómo defenderme.

Me harté de hacer que otros sientan que necesito que me protejan.

 _Ya me harté._

* * *

Comenzó como un día normal.

Desperté, me bañé, me cambié y fui a la escuela. En clase de Arte tuve que hacer un retrato de Casey y en Química me emparejaron con la chica nueva. Todo iba bien.

Después de la escuela decidí ir a la guarida. Ya no era noticia, sinceramente. Era algo de todos los días.

Llegué y, como todos los días, los saludé con una sonrisa.

Ahí es cuando todo fue cuesta abajo.

Me saludaron con un simultáneo "Hola, Abril", pero algo me pareció raro. No fue el típico "Hola, Abril" al que ya me acostumbré. Fue en un tono algo apurado y nervioso. Al parecer estaban por irse.

\- ¿Qué pasa, chicos?- pregunté.

\- Donnie- dijo Leo -, creo que deberíamos decirle.

Donnie suspiró. Ya intranquila, repetí mi pregunta:

\- ¿Qué pasa, chicos?

Se miraron entre ellos, esperando a que alguno hablara.

\- Abril- dijo Rafa -, tu padre... Él... Él fue secuestrado por Destructor. Al igual que Splinter.

En ese momento se me cayó mi mochila y hasta creo que mi corazón casi dejó de latir.

\- ¡¿Secuestrados?!- grité, desesperada - ¡¿Por eso es que están tan apresurados?!

No recibí respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo es que secuestró a Splinter?- pregunté.

\- Destructor le hizo creer que Karai estaba en peligro- contestó Leo -. Lo atacó por sorpresa.

Realmente estaba shockeada.

\- ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!- dije.

\- ¡Pero claro que no!- me dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es Destructor de quien estamos hablando- dijo Donnie.

\- Abril, es muy peligroso- dijo Rafa.

\- No podemos dejarte ir con nosotros- dijo Leo -. Podrías salir lastimada.

\- Vamos a salvarlos- dijo Mikey -, te lo prometo.

Lo pensé por unos segundos.

\- Está bien- dije -. Me quedaré aquí.

Leo, Donnie y Mikey salieron, pero Rafa no.

\- ¿No vas a ir?- pregunté.

\- Sí- me contestó él -, pero antes quiero decirte algo.

\- Bueno... Desembucha.

Rafa me miró directo a los ojos.

\- Mira, no es que creamos que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte...- dijo - Abril, Destructor es muy tramposo y si algo te llegara a pasar... No me... No nos lo perdonaríamos.

\- Rafa, yo podría ganarle si quisiera- dije -, y quiero.

Antes de salir, me dijo:

\- Ya lo sé, pero... Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Y se fue.

Miré hacia todos lados. Nadie.

 _"_ _Genial"_ pensé.

Me acerqué al muñeco para golpear de Rafa. Tenía algunas shurikens clavadas, así que las tomé y las guardé en mi bolso.

La parte inteligente de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, que era una misión suicida. Pero la otra parte estaba decidida a probar que no era la típica princesita que hay que salvar en los juegos.

Di un último vistazo a la guarida y decidí ir dónde iban los chicos.

Recordé la vez que los Kraang me secuestraron y Rafa fue a salvarme. Me sentí tan inútil cuando se arrojaron sobre él y no pude hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo...

\- No pasará otra vez- me dije.

Seguí pensando en eso. En la facilidad con la que los Kraang lograron secuestrarme. En cómo yo no me pude defender. En lo no profesional que fui esa vez. En que fácilmente podría haber noqueado a los Kraang _y no lo hice_. ¿Y por qué no lo hice? Porque era demasiado para mí. Algo tan simple fue demasiado para mí.

Al llegar donde Destructor encontré a más de treinta soldados del Pie preparados para atacarme. Intenté esconderme, pero todos se tiraron sobre mí y no tuve otra opción más que atacarlos.

\- Si así lo quieren...- murmuré, golpeando a uno.

Golpeé a otro.

Y a otro.

Y a otro.

Y a otro más.

\- ¡Vamos!- exclamé - ¿No hay más? ¿O es que las nenitas se asustaron de mí?

Un sai voló a 0.5 centímetros de mi nariz. Miré a la derecha. Un soldado del Pie con el mismo sai clavado en la cabeza. Miré a la izquierda.

\- Maldición- dije al ver a Rafael.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar _qué demonios haces aquí_?- dijo él, con furia.

\- Vine a ayudarlos. Por cierto, tu sai casi me borra las pecas.

\- No deberías haber venido.

\- ¿Vas a dejar el otro mensaje en visto? ¡CASI ME SACAS LAS PECAS! _¡_ _LAS PECAS_ _!_ ¡Mis preciosas pecas!

\- Ese soldado pudo haberte lastimado.

\- Si no pudieron hacerlo los otros, ¿por qué podría este?

\- Porque este iba a atacarte por detrás.

\- Buen punto.

\- Te dijimos que te quedaras.

\- Seguir ordenes no es mi estilo.

Él cruzó los brazos y dijo:

\- Esa es _mi_ frase, rojita.

Iba a contestar, pero una voz femenina no me dejó.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

\- Karai- siseó Rafa.

\- La misma- dijo ella, acercándose a él.

\- Aléjate de él- gruñí.

\- Oye, yo quiero ayudarlos.

Rafa y yo reímos de la forma más sarcástica posible.

\- Oh, espera, ¿era en serio?- dije al ver su rostro.

\- Sí- dijo ella - ¿Dónde está Leo?

\- Buscando a Splinter y al señor O'Neil, que fueron secuestrados por tu querido _papi_ \- dijo Rafa obviamente molesto -. ¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos?

\- Ya te dije, Rafael, quiero ayudarlos.

\- Puede que sí quiera ayudarnos...- dije.

\- No. Sabes que ella no es así- dijo Rafa-

\- ¿Y si cambió?

Rafa suspiró y se acercó a ella.

\- Es la última oportunidad- dijo él en tono amenazante -. No la desperdicies.

Los tres entramos a la guarida -escondite, o lo que sea- de Destructor. Los chicos estaban peleando con varios soldados del Pie.

\- ¡¿Qué hace Abril aquí?!- exclamó Donnie.

\- Te lo explicaré luego- dije mientras pateaba a un soldado.

\- ¡¿Qué hace _Karai_ aquí?!- preguntó Leo.

\- ¡Supuestamente quiere ayudarnos!- contestó Rafa.

No había demasiados soldados.

\- ¿Dónde están Splinter y el señor O' Neil?- preguntó Mikey.

\- Yo les enseñaré dónde están- dijo Karai.

\- Espera- dije -. No nos tenderás una trampa, ¿o sí?

Con una sonrisa que me pareció más bien socarrona, me dijo que no lo haría.

Empezó a caminar y la seguí, al igual que los chicos.

\- No creo que podamos confiar en ella- me susurró Rafa.

\- Ni yo- dije -. Pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sí diga la verdad.

Rafa me miró.

\- Karai fue criada por Destructor. ¿De veras piensas que va a ayudarnos?

Suspiré y contesté:

\- No lo sé. Pero no hay nada que perder.

\- Si nos traiciona, sí habrá algo que perder, linda- dijo él -. Nuestras vidas.

\- Otra vez, buen punto.

Todos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar una música a alto volumen.

\- ¡Lo siento!- dijo Mikey - Es que amo esta canción. _You used to call me on my cellphone..._

\- Apágalo, Mikey- dijo Donnie -. No es tiempo para escuchar a Drake.

Mikey obedeció. No pude evitar reír un poco.

\- Mikey arruinando la seriedad desde 1999- dije.

Rafa rió.

\- Ya, ya...- dijo - Hay que concentrarnos.

\- Sí- dije.

Pude ver a mi padre y a Splinter no muy a lo lejos. Estaban en una jaula. Maldito Destructor.

\- ¡PAPÁ!- grité - ¡SPLINTER!

Intenté correr hacia ellos, pero un par de brazos me frenaron. Rafael.

\- Espera...- dijo - Es una trampa.

Y tenía razón.

\- Qué ingenuos. Creyeron que podrían venir y salvarlos- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

Destructor.

Miré a Karai.

\- Tenías razón, Rafael- dije -. Algunas personas nunca cambian.

\- ¡Espera, yo no quería que esto pasara!- dijo Karai.

\- ¡Ahórratelo!

Al ver que estaba a punto de asesinarla, Rafael me agarró por la cintura.

 _"¿Cómo no lo vi venir?"_ pensé. _"Era obvio, ella es Karai"_.

\- Nos mentiste y yo te creí como una estúpida...- dije - ¡Y tú, suéltame!- le grité a Rafa, intentando zafarme de sus brazos.

\- Muy bien hecho, Karai- dijo Destructor.

Fulminé a Destructor con la mirada.

\- No podrán salvarlos- dijo Destructor -. Es demasiado tarde.

Vi que apretó un botón. Splinter fue atravesado por una lanza y unos soldados se llevaron a mi padre a sólo Dios sabe dónde.

\- _¡NO!_ \- exclamamos Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Rafa, Karai y yo al mismo tiempo.

Rafa me soltó e intentó atacar a Destructor, pero éste le lanzó una gran cantidad de shurikens.

\- ¡Rafa!- grité. Él había caído al suelo.

\- Estoy bien...- respondió él, débilmente. Pude ver que tenía una shuriken y en ella había sangre, al igual que en su brazo. Era demasiada sangre...

\- No estás bien.

Destructor rió. Escuché que nos llamó "cachorritos llorones" y me volteé.

\- Verás quién es el cachorrito llorón- dije.

\- ¿Acaso estás retándome?- preguntó él.

\- No, te estoy invitando a tomar el té. Con galletitas y todo. ¡Pues claro que estoy retándote!

Se quitó el casco y una sonrisa se dibujó en su odioso rostro. Empezamos con un combate sin armas. Lo pateé varias veces. Yo iba a ganando hasta que él sacó una espada de la maldita nada. Vi que Rafa y Donnie trataron de ayudarme, sin embargo, les dije que no lo hicieran. Pude esquivar la espada, pero Destructor me dio una patada tan fuerte que retrocedí varios metros y caí.

Un líquido comenzó a escurrir de la comisura de mi boca. Comprobé que era sangre. Me paré con ayuda de Rafa -cuyo brazo Donnie vendó de alguna forma-. Tomé sus sais y miré a Destructor.

\- Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia, Saki- susurré, caminando lentamente hacia él, con la mirada hacia abajo. Al acercarme lo suficiente, levanté mi mirada -. Lo pagarás caro.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio. Ya no era yo misma. Estoy segura de que en mis ojos se podía ver el mismísimo infierno.

Lo ataqué con toda mi furia y hasta logré hacerlo sangrar. Una vez que cayó al suelo, me arrojé sobre él.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- pregunté - ¡¿Por qué mataste a Splinter?!

\- ¡Él me robó a Tang Shen!- dijo él, forcejeando.

\- ¡Jamás fue tuya, supéralo!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de mi padre?! ¡¿Qué te hizo él?!

\- Nada. Pero me sirvió muy bien de carnada.

Con fuego en mis ojos, estaba a punto de clavarle un sai en el estómago, pero Karai exclamó:

\- ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- grité.

\- Adelante- dijo -. Mátame.

No fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Cobra venganza, Abril- dijo -. Eso sólo probará que eres igual que yo.

Fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de que en ningún momento controlé mi fuerza y a Destructor le causé más daño físico del que podría haber imaginado. Su cara estaba parcialmente cubierta de sangre.

\- Quisiera matarte- dije -. Pero no.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos.

\- Por más que tenga motivos, no lo haré- dije -. Sí, quiero que sufras, quiero venganza. Pero te contaré un secreto, Saki.

Me acerqué más a él y murmuré:

\- No soy como tú.

Me fui alejando poco a poco y con el sai rocé su brazo, haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

\- Tendré piedad- dije -. Mas si vuelves a acercarte a uno de nosotros, te juro que no seré tan amable.

Me puse de pié y lo golpeé varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

\- Okay, ¿qué pasó ahí adentro?- preguntó Leo tan pronto estuvimos afuera.

\- Ni yo sé- dije.

\- Estuviste bien, Abril- dijo Rafa -. Tu padre y Splinter estarían orgullosos.

Le dediqué una sonrisa triste.

\- Oigan- dijo Karai -, les juro que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto. No tenía idea.

\- Te creo- dijimos Rafa y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya sé que es difícil, pero... Esperen. ¿Me creen?

\- Sí- dije -. Oye, perdón por haber tratado de asesinarte. Realmente perdí la cabeza.

\- Está bien.

En ese momento, escuché a alguien quejándose. Sonaba lastimado. Al parecer, Leo también lo escuchó Leo, pues nos dijo que lo siguieramos.

Sólo unos minutos después, en un callejón, encontramos a la persona. Era mi padre. Aún estaba vivo.

\- ¡Papi!- grité, corriendo hacia él - ¡Papi, qué bueno que estés vivo!

Él no respondió, pero me sonrió. Leo y Donnie lo ayudaron a pararse.

\- Debió ver a su hija, señor O'Neil- dijo Mikey -. ¡Estuvo genial!

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó mi padre, con un hilo de voz.

Mikey comenzó a explicarle todo, obviamente exagerando un poco.

\- Tiene razón- dijo Rafa -. Estuviste asombrosa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- Gracias- dije.

\- Realmente creí que ibas a asesinarlo. Admito que lograste asustarme.

\- Desearía que pudiéramos haber salvado a Splinter...

Rafa suspiró.

\- También yo- dijo -. Le diste a Destructor lo que se merecía, pero no lo mataste. Demostraste que eres mejor que él.

Sonreí.

\- Oh, y...- dije - Tomé un pequeño recuerdo.

Esbocé una sonrisa socarrona y saqué de mi bolso el famoso Kuro Kabuto.

\- ¿El casco de Destructor? ¿En qué momento lo tomaste?- dijo Rafa.

\- Cuando lo dejé inconsciente- respondí -. Sin esta cosa, su repulsivo rostro quedará al descubierto.

Rafa me rodeó con su brazo derecho.

\- Eres mala, Abril.

Mordí mi labio y tomé su mano.

Pensé en que yo finalmente había demostrado lo que era capaz de hacer. Que ya no era una niña. Que era mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado. Que Destructor me subestimó y sufrió las consecuencias de ello.

Miré a Rafa y sonreí.

\- Ya lo sé, Rafa- dije -. Ya lo sé.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, decidí hacer un one-shot sobre Abril porque... Realmente no lo sé. Simplemente quiero que se queje de que siempre es ella la que tiene que ser salvada y que pudiera hacerles ver lo que ella realmente es capaz de hacer.**_

 _ **Por cierto, siento haber matado a Splinter, pero creo que eso le dio motivos a Abril para querer asesinar a Destructor.**_

 _ **Ah, y otra cosa... ¡RESUCITÉ! XDXDXDXD**_

 _ **Es como la quinta vez que lo digo, pero... . ;-;**_

 _ **No voy a poner excusas. Simplemente me olvidé. Además me tuve que ir de viaje (alerta excusa).**_

 _ **Cómo sea, esta historia también la subí a Wattpad (ninjaskylar000), si me siguieran, se los agradecería mucho. :D**_

 _ **L**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **O**_

 ** _TMNTCandy_**


End file.
